


Jenny

by mannersmakethmine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fem!Castiel, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Rule 63, Sleep Sex, Tumblr Prompt, fem!dean, fem!destiel, only for like two seconds, then cassie wakes and joins the fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannersmakethmine/pseuds/mannersmakethmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna and Cas are best friends with 'unrequited' love for each other. What happens when the love gets to be too strong? They start stealing personal things from each other. </p>
<p>Inspired by the song "Jenny" by the Studio Killers; for inmybelljar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hell's Mistress #666

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever :o unbetad! Let me know what you think :) Recently edited, another chapter may be added?

Deanna Winchester and Cassie Novak have been friends forever but it's only recently that they've been getting mistaken as a couple. Just yesterday they were at the grocery store, preparing dinner for themselves and Dean's younger sister Samantha. They were in the produce department, their basket beginning to weigh, arguing over which lettuce to use for the salad. 

"Dee there is absolutely no nutritional value in iceberg lettuce!" Cassie says with exasperation. 

"Romaine wilts too quickly and makes the salad too wet!" Dean cries. 

Throwing her hands in the air Cassie yells, "If you would just use the salad spinner I bought this wouldn't happen!" 

An older gentlemen walks past and chuckles. He turns to the girls and says, "Oh you two bring back memories. My wife and I used to argue like this all the time, only makes for great sex," he says cheekily, winking at the pair before he saunters away. 

Embarrassment brings a flush to their cheeks, Dean weakly shouts, "We're just friends!" but the man is already out of earshot. They walk to the registers, leaving the basket as a divider between them. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The pain of not having the other becomes too much and being together almost constantly isn't enough anymore; that's when the stealing begins. It starts small: pictures of them as kids, a t-shirt that they _forgot_ to give back, perfume. It's when Deanna notices Cassie wearing the exact shade of lipstick she's been missing that she starts to wonder. She knows that 'Hell's Mistress #666' tastes like cherry pie but Dean wants to know what Cas tastes like. She wants to see that red smeared everywhere, letting anyone with eyes know that they were each other. It's not god damned fair that Cassie looks so good in that shade, making her pale skin look alabaster in the sun. Shit, she's fucked.

It's a couple days later when she sees Cassie's god awful bumble bee sweater sitting on the floor that she thinks, "fuck it," and swoops it up on her way out but not before inhaling the scent of pure _Cas_.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cassie's been looking for her favorite sweater for a couple weeks now. She assumed her older brother Gabriel is fucking with her and hid it when he was changing out the laundry but she doesn't remember washing it. Her family knows not to go into her room, which leaves one person... Dean. Her cheeks heat with the possibility that her dreams have come true. No, calm down. She couldn't possibly feel the same... Unless she did. Cassie's sitting on Dean's bed when she sees a scrap of yellow and black peaking out of the crevice created by the mattress and the wall. 'Could it be,' she thinks. It's when Dean leaves to pick up their burgers from the Roadhouse, that she rips the fabric from it's hiding spot. Low and behold it's her missing sweater. She smells the fabric to find that all traces of her scent are gone and are overwhelmed by the strong scent of _Dean_. She chuckles, because of course. They would be the idiots to fall in love and not know it. Cassie's usually more reserved when it comes to sex. She's a virgin, always hoping that Deanna would be her first. She's the reserved one, Deanna the promiscuous. Dee lost her virginity to Rhonda Hurley when she was 15, her sexual appetite kicked into high gear and she hasn't slowed down since. Dean won't admit it but the only reason she's fucked so many people is to keep Cassie out of her head. Seven years and an unmentionable amount of sexual encounters later, Cassie Novak is still her sun and her stars. 

She takes a deep breath, making up her mind, and sticks her hand up her skirt and under her panties, gently massaging her labia. Being in Deanna's bed Cassie is awash with the scent of her best friend. Inhaling the musky scent of cinnamon and oak she lets out a moan and feels herself get wetter. She's so fucked. She's inlove with her best friend and fucking herself in said friends bed. Cassie takes two fingers and quickly finds her clit, too excited to take it slow. Making figure eights with her right hand she reaches her left hand down and inside her panties until her fingers can find her center. She sinks two fingers smoothly inside and curls her fingers down, hitting her G-spot while her right hand works her clit. With a quite cry and Deanna's name on her lips, she reaches her orgasm, her quickest one yet.  

Soaked in her own sweet release, Cassie wriggles out of her panties. Deanna got them for her for Christmas last year. They're bumblebee printed with black lace around the edges. Dean won't have to guess who they belong to. She takes a sticky note and pins it to the lace, writing a simple, "I always think of you" no explanation needed, her orgasm left more than enough evidence. She skips the usual clean up, instead she reaches for her purse that she left at the end of the bed and pulls out Deanna's stolen lipstick. She isn't stupid, she knows it drives her friend crazy seeing her wear such an obscene color. She applies it perfectly, showing off her full pout, and crawls back up to the top of the bed, and prepares to doze off. Dean's only been gone for 20 minutes. Knowing Ellen she'll make Dean make their order and wait on a couple tables before she even lets her leave. Cas figures she has about an hour to nap before Dean comes home and finds her surprise. She figures it best to put the panties on the opposite pillow, she doesn't want Dean to miss her gift. Content and satisfied Cassie dozes off to sleep. 


	2. You Give Me Something I Can Hold On to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes home to see her best friend asleep in her bed, wearing her lipstick, without her panties.

Deanna unlocks her apartment door with practiced ease and keeping the door open with her hip she leans down and grabs the 6 pack of beer and their dinner. "Cassie?" Deanna shouts, not seeing her friend on the quick sweep of the living room and kitchen. Leaving the food and beer on the counter Dean walks down the hall to her bedroom, figuring that Cas hasn't left her perch on Deanna's queen sized bed. She hates sleeping alone and twin sizes are for dirty motel rooms.

The blonde finds her best friend sound asleep on her bed, sporting Hell's Mistress #666. Cassie's sleeping on her side, her legs tucked up close to her bum. Dean moves to sit on the bed next to her. The sudden shift causes Cassie to turn onto her back, her smooth legs falling open, her skirt doing nothing to help with the lack of panties. Deanna's shocked by the sudden appearance of her best friends cunt. Its not like Cassie to not wear any panties. Deanna looks to the top of the bed and sees that familiar bumblebee pattern delicately placed on the opposite pillow. Curiosity winning out Dean makes a grab for them, quickly noticing the wet stain and the sweet aroma Cassie's act had left. Reading the note Deanna's heart soars. Cassie wants her. The love of her life wants her back. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit.

Quickly an idea forms inside her brain. If Cassie wants to tease Dean, Dean will just have to repay the favor. Dean quickly rids herself of her boots, jacket, and jeans. She leans over the sleeping girl and rips open her blouse; Cassie's love of button downs may finally be paying off. Dean takes in the sight before her; the most perfect tits Dean has ever seen, rose colored nipples, quickly hardening with the sudden exposure. Dean's mouth starts to water. She softly cups Cassie's tits, one in each hand, and gently squeezes. Dean's in heaven. She hasn't had the chance to touch her best friends chest until now, and oh was it worth it.

Those luscious supple breasts are so warm and heavy in her palms. She lowers her mouth to the right breast, her mouth overflowing in anticipation, she licks a long stripe from the bottom to the top, going back down to suck the nipple into her mouth. Sucking on the pebbled flesh she hears Cassie moan in her sleep, arousal sending a shiver through her lover. Grinning around the nipple Deanna sucks harder. Closing her teeth around the nub she gently bites down. She moves her hand down Cassie’s front, keeping her hand right at her opening, wanting to feel as the wetness seeps from Cassie’s lips.

Dean releases the nub and moves to the other one and without warning bites down on it. Cassie wakes with a shriek, Deans hand pooling with arousal. Wide eyes meet the smirk plastered to Dean’s face. She always did have a way with the ladies.

Without a word between them Cassie grabs Dean by the back of her head and clashes their mouthes together in a biting kiss. Cassie moans as Dean attacks her mouth with her own, sucking the others tongue back into her own mouth. Dean breaks away to suck down Cassie's neck, biting as she goes. Cassie’s writhing underneath her now, Dean’s hand beginning to do stroke her lips, avoiding her clit at all costs. Dean’s other hand is tweaking a nipple, leaving it pinched, Cassie going almost cross eyed from the pain induced pleasure.  

Improvising for her pinching clamps, Dean angles the fingers that are on Cassie’s nipples so that the nails of her fingers can press into the sub. It’s at this moment that Dean moves her right hand on Cassie’s cunt, rubbing circles into her clit, faster and faster as Cassie becomes more and more breathless. Dean covers her mouth with her own, wanting Cassie to come with her mouth on hers. She comes with a silent cry between their lips, Dean removing her fingers from her clit and quickly shoving her fingers inside of Cassie to ease out the aftershock orgasms. As she's stroking her walls she goes back to kissing Cassie's chest. Gently this time. With a huff, Cassie mutters, “You stole my sweater.” 

Dean chuckles against Cassie’s chest, she stops her ministrations, both inside and out, to rest her chin on Cassie's chest to really look at her. “You stole my Zep shirt,” Dean replies. "If I had known it would have led to this I'd have done it ages ago.” 

Cassie smiles at her best friend, enjoying the after glow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr; http://manners-maketh-mine.tumblr.com ;D


End file.
